Dans la vallée
by P'tit kiwi
Summary: Ou quand un guerrier armoricain défend son peuple et son honneur...


Mh... Je sais, je suis très, très long à poster mes chapitres. Pour me faire pardonné j'ai ressorti pour vous une petite song-fic qui flétrissé dans mon placard.

Rating K+ Pour la violence ( bah ouai la guerre c'est violent, logique)

Les personnages sont à Masashi, la chanson est à Manau.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

DANS LA VALLEE...

~Au VIéme siècle, sur les plaines de Bretagne, en terre celtique.~

Ce matin un vent maritime soufflait sur la plaine, fouettant les herbes folle qui s'étale à mes pieds. Le soleil sortait timidement de l'horizon et propagée ses rayon sur la mer.

J'observais le paysage, cherchant à en capter la sérénité. Avant, je n'en prenais pas vraiment le temps, mais aujourd'hui il le fallait. Aujourd'hui je pensais amèrement que je n'aurais probablement plus cette occasion. Car aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, pour moi comme pour toute la tribu...  
Un main tiède me sortis soudainement de mes pensées. Je pris cette main frêle et me retournais lentement. Ma femme se tenait devant moi, un petit paquet entouré de linge blanc dans les bras. Je la contemplais un instant, elle était si belle, avec ses long cheveux roux et son doux visage toujours souriant. Puis mon regard se porta sur le petit enfant endormit dont seul les petits cheveux blond et déjà ébouriffé dépassé des langue. J'écartais lentement les tissu blanc pour dévoilé son petit visage rondoullié.

Mon fils, un jour tu sera un homme et tu fera la fierté de notre village. D'ici là, sois fort et veille sur la petite maman.

Je l'embrassa doucement sur le front, sans le réveillé, puis je levai le regard sur la femme de ma vie. Ce jour était spécial et c'était pourquoi son visage souriant et lumineux avait fait place à un air inquiet et infiniment triste. Soudain elle céda et éclata en un sanglot longtemps contenu. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berça doucement. A travers ses pleures, elle me souffla:

" C'est...c'est Hakim, il vient te chercher..." Dit-elle en refoulant ses larmes.  
"Alors il est temps pour moi d'y aller..." Fit-je

J'embrassais une dernier fois mon aimé, quand je me détacha d'elle, je vis qu'elle pleurait encore à grosses larmes.

"Ne..ne part pas" Fit elle entre deux sanglot  
"Je dois le faire, pour toi, pour notre fils, pour la tribu"

Je posai mon front contre le sien et regardais avec attention mon enfant qui dormait paisiblement, innocent comme un petit ange et ignorant des horreurs du monde. Je me retournais lentement et franchis le seuil de la porte.  
Hakim c'était adossé sur le mur et me regard. Je lui fit signe et nous partîmes tous les deux vers le centre du village. Nous étions resté longtemps à fixé le chemin sinueux sans un mots, trop bouleversé par les évènement à venir. Cependant le lourd silence qui s'était installé fut vite brisée par mon compagnons.

"Comment elle la pris?" Me demanda t-il  
"Comme la pris ton fils" Répondit je.  
"Mmh... Iruka est un brave garçon qui serait venu avec nous s'il aurait était un peu plus âgé" Fit Hakim d'un ton solennelle  
"Et à 8 ans tu l'aurait emmené la bas?" Dit-je  
"Bien sûr que non!" S'écria-t-il. "Alors cesse de te pavané ainsi." Répliquais-je

Il regarda ses pieds, honteux. Et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Je me sentis gêné de lui avoir parler ainsi. Après tout, je connaissais assez Hakim pour savoir qu'il ne pensais pas mal. Cette bataille me mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau...

Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler, il le fallait pourtant.

"Ça se passera où?" Demande ai-je, sentant l'angoisse gonflé dans ma gorge.  
"Les druides ont décidés que se sera dans la vallée" Fit-il sur le même ton.  
"La vallée?"Dit-je étonné  
"Oui, la où nos ancêtres on vaincu les armées d'Orient" Reprit-il  
"Que ce lieu nous apporte chance et victoire..." Fit-je en levant les yeux au ciel, espérant que les Dieux m'aie entendu.  
"Les Simériens vont regretté le jours où il ont foulés nos terres!" Reprit Hakim en levant le poing.  
Je sourit, il n'en perd jamais une hein? Il avait beau n'être que le forgeron du village, il avait le courage d'un guerrier. Il se stoppa soudain.

La Tribu était réuni autour des menhirs qui trônaient au centre du village. Les druides invoquaient les dieux en récitant des incantations qui nous étaient étrangères. Pour la gloire du village ou pour la victoire des celtes, peu importe. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, bien qu'encore trop rapide à mon gout. Durant cette instant, je méditais longuement, je pensais à ce que j'avais laissé, mais je n'avais pas le droit de faillir. Pour la tribu. Pour ma famille.  
Les Chefs, à leurs tête le vieux Sarutobi, nous ont distribuer de l'hydromel, et clamaient de long discours sur la victoire, sur l'honneur du village. Mais je n'écoutais plus...je pensais. Je devais me montré courageux et sans faille, pour ce que j'aime, pour le clan. Je devais être grand et fier, inspiré de la crainte au ennemi d'Orient... Car c'était la première fois que je partais au combat, et j'espérais être digne de la tribu et de mes ancêtres.

Et nous partîmes.  
Le long du trajet les guerrier entonnaient des chant de guerre qui résonnait dans toute la vallée, jusque dans les tombeaux de nos ancêtres. Les talons et les armes battaient la terre en cadence, qui vibré sous nos pas.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi. Hakim semblais ailleurs, ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun sons n'en sorte. Il priait. Je posais ma main ganté sur son épaule et il sortit immédiatement de sa transe. Le forgeron me souria d'un air qui se voulait assurant, mais qui ressemblait sur ses trait tordu pas l'angoisse à une affreuse grimace. Hakim était courage, mais pour lui aussi, c'était la première bataille.

Soudain une immense main s'abattit sur nos épaules. Je me retournais et vis le vieux guerrier Jiraya qui nous souriait à travers son casque. Il se mit alors à nous conter tout les histoires de bataille qu'il avais vécu, sous nos regard attentif.

Nous avions marcher longtemps jusqu'à la vallée et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque tout les guerrier s'arrêtèrent.  
Devant nous, l'armée des Simériens formait un océan noire et tranchant, occupant d'un bout à l'autre la vallée. Et tout en arrière, leurs chef, un homme monté sur un imposant cheval noire, ployant sous la titanesque armure de son cavalier. Il nous dévisagea à travers son casque hérissé et se détourna, dans une sorte de mépris qui nous fit hurler de rage. Qu'il ne pense pas nous vaincre aussi facilement!

Mais cette bataille allait être rude, très rude. A 500 contre 2000...  
Le druide passa parmi nous et récita des incantations, afin de nous donner le courage de nos ancêtres. Je tournais la tête à droit et vit Hakim légèrement tremblant, serrant avec désespoir sa lourde épée. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Moi aussi je tremblais mais s'était maintenant d'excitation...

Il me gratifia d'un sourire, bonda le torse et regarda la tête haute les Simériens qui lui faisaient face. Le vieux chef se plaça alors devant nous, leva le glaive et hurla à la victoire.

Et nous nous élançâmes, les armes à la main, vers l'ennemi...

La lutte était effroyable. Partout le chaos, le sang et les cri d'agonies. Tout allait trop vite, des ombres s'entrechoquer autour de moi. Je tranchais les ennemies qui se trouver sur ma route, esquivais leur attaque, re-frappais.

Esquiver. Frapper. Esquiver. Frapper...

Je pris la marque de cette cadence infernal. A chaque ennemie tomber, d'autre s'élançaient sur moi, à croire qu'ils étaient des milliards. Je voyais ceux de la tribu s'effondrer les un après les autres sous le poids des blessures et de la fatigue. J'esquivais encore et me retrouva dos à dos avec Sakumo. Mon vielle ami se retourna vers moi et je le regardais également avant de repartir dans la masse sombre. Je me défendais avec de plus en plus de mal. Haletant, je parais _in-extremis_ la hache d'un Simériens qui maqua de peu de me trancher et lui planta violemment mon épée dans le ventre. L'homme s'écroula au sol dans un horrible gargouillis d'agonie.

Soudain je vis un silhouette ensanglanté s'écroulait juste devant moi. Je fixais le cadavre un instant, mais quand je vis la fine marque sur son nez, je compris que c'était Hakim. Le temps se figea, de même que mon souffle. Non... Sa ne pouvais pas être lui, c'était impossible! Je sentis la nausée me monter à la gorge quand je regardais impuissant le corps de mon ami. Mais dans la bataille, on ne pouvais avoir le loisir de pleuré les morts. Je hurlais de rage et tua net l'homme qui avais ainsi vaincu mon compagnon. Te voila venger mon ami...

Je sentis les larme et le désespoir monté en moi, mais la rage et la dignité étaient plus forte. L'herbe verte de la vallée avait un pris une teinte rouge et l'odeur du sang montait dans mes narines, se répendant dans mes veines comme du poison.  
Nous faiblissons de minute en minute alors que les ennemis semblaient lui toujours plus nombreux et féroce. Ce combat me semblais perdu d'avance, mais malgré tous chaque homme de la tribu se battaient vaillamment et se, jusqu'au dernier souffle ou la jusqu'à la victoire.

Telle était notre fierté, telle était ma fierté. Je combattais avec acharnement et férocité, il fallait défendre nos terres et nos familles contre ces ennemis. Il fallait combattre pour nos lois, pour nos ancêtre, pour notre tribu.  
Je levais alors la tête. Le soleil se couche...

J'entendis le son d'une corne qui fendit l'air et dispersa en instant tout les cries et le bruit des épée s'entre-choquant. Le silence se rependit dans la vallée. Les Simériens stoppèrent le combat.

Le chef ennemi s'avança lentement, jusqu'à ce tenir à quelque mètre de moi. Tout les soldat s'éloignèrent de nous. Je le toisa d'un air de défi, le plus dignement que je pouvais paraitre face au colosse Uchiwa. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment, sans qu'aucun de nous ne lâche prise. Moi crispé par la rage et la douleur de mes blessures et lui impassible.

Son œil unique me quitta soudainement et il se retourna dans le tourbillonnement de sa cape .

Les Simériens partirent. Il abandonnèrent...

Quoi? Il partait, comme sa? Il avait fait tout se chemin et repartait ainsi? Ont-il compris que l'on lutterait jusqu'à la mort, et que nos terres nous appartenait?

Je baissa alors le regard ...  
Les corps de mes compagnons, comme de mes ennemies jonchaient le sol teinté de sang. Des armes planter dans les cadavres où a même le sol, hérissé toute la vallée. Je regardais autour de moi...  
Mes compagnons, mes amies, tous étaient au sol. Mort. Tous.

J'étais le seul. J'étais seul.  
Une seul pensé traversa alors mon esprit "Voilà pourquoi"  
Mes doigts se sont écarté lentement en laissant tomber mes armes au sol. Mes yeux était remplis de cette horrible scène, et je ne pus plus longtemps retenir mes larme. Je tombais à genou, au milieu des corps de mes amis. Je portais mes mains devant mon visage .Elles étaient soullier par le sang et les larmes. Rouge, comme tout autour de moi. Mon esprit s'en brouillé. Les émotions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Confusion. Peine. Souffrance. Regret. Incompréhension. Et puis une colère sourde qui monta en moi, comme un volcan en éruption.

Je poussais un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Mon cri résonna dans toute la vallée et fit tremblait le tombeau de mes ancêtres.

"POURQUOIIIIII?"

Seule le silence me répondit... Oui pourquoi. Pourquoi les dieux mon t-ils épargné. Moi. Seulement moi?  
Je resta un long moment ainsi, et quand le soleil se leva je reparti pour le village.

Les semaines ont passé depuis ce jour noire de notre histoire. Je rebattis le village de mes mains, la paix souffle de nouveau sur les plaines armoricaines.  
J'ai pris soin des villageois au péril de ma vie, en mémoire des hommes tombés ce jours la.  
Et je suis devenu le roi de la tribu de Dana.

* * *

_Le vent souffle sur les plaines de la Bretagne armoricaine.  
Je jette un dernier regard sur ma femme, mon fils et mon domaine.  
Hakim, le fils du forgeron, est venu me chercher;  
Les druides ont décidé de mener le combat dans la vallée.  
Là où tous nos ancêtres, de géants guerriers celtes,  
Après de grandes batailles se sont imposés en maîtres.  
C'est l'heure maintenant de défendre notre terre  
contre une armée de Simériens prête à croiser le fer.  
Toute la tribu s'est réunie autour des grands menhirs  
pour invoquer les dieux afin qu'ils puissent nous bénir.  
Après cette prière avec mes frères, sans faire état de zèle,  
les chefs nous ont donné à tous des gorgées d'hydromel,  
Pour le courage, pour pas qu'il y ait de faille,  
Pour rester grands et fiers quand nous serons dans la bataille.  
Car c'est la première fois pour moi que je pars au combat  
Et j'espère être digne de la tribu de Dana._

_[Refrain] :  
Dans la vallée (oh oh) de Dana (la li la la).  
Dans la vallée (oh oh), j'ai pu entendre les échos.  
Dans la vallée (oh oh) de Dana (la li la la).  
Dans la vallée (oh oh), des chants de guerre près des tombeaux._

_Après quelques incantations de druides et de magie,  
Toute la tribu, le glaive en main, courait vers l'ennemi.  
La lutte était terrible et je ne voyais que des ombres,  
Tranchant l'ennemi qui revenait toujours en surnombre.  
Mes frères tombaient l'un après l'autre devant mon regard,  
Sous le poids des armes que possédaient tous ces barbares,  
Des lances, des haches et des épées dans le jardin d'Eden  
qui écoulait du sang sur l'herbe verte de la plaine.  
Comme ces jours de peine, où l'homme se traîne  
À la limite du règne du mal et de la haine.  
Fallait-il continuer ce combat déjà perdu ?  
Mais telle était la fierté de toute la tribu.  
__La lutte a continué comme ça jusqu'au soleil couchant,  
De férocité extrême en plus d'acharnement;  
Fallait défendre la terre de nos ancêtres enterrés là,  
Et pour toutes les lois de la tribu de Dana._

_[Refrain]_

_Au bout de la vallée on entendait le son d'une corne,  
D'un chef ennemi qui rappelait toute sa horde.  
Avait-il compris qu'on lutterait même en enfer  
Et qu'à la tribu de Dana appartenaient ces terres ?  
Les guerriers repartaient, je ne comprenais pas  
Tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là,  
Quand mon regard se posa tout autour de moi,  
J'étais le seul debout de la tribu ; voilà pourquoi  
Mes doigts se sont écartés tout en lâchant mes armes,  
Et le long de mes joues se sont mises à couler des larmes.  
Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les dieux m'ont épargné  
De ce jour noir de notre histoire que j'ai contée.  
Le vent souffle toujours sur la Bretagne armoricaine  
Et j'ai rejoint ma femme, mon fils et mon domaine.  
J'ai tout reconstruit de mes mains pour en arriver là,  
Je suis devenu roi de la tribu de Dana._

_[Refrain]_

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ça vous aient plus et que vous ne m'en voulient pas trop d'avoir martirisé se pauvre Minato ( _Mea culpa_!)


End file.
